


Cereal Killer

by hepalien (hepalienwrites)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Lives, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepalienwrites/pseuds/hepalien
Summary: “WHO WOULDN’T BE ANGRY? YOU ATE ALL OF MY CEREAL AND FAKED YOUR DEATH FOR THREE YEARS!”





	Cereal Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sentence prompt from this post: https://hepalienwrites.tumblr.com/post/132579400425/ridiculous-sentence-prompts

Eggsy trudges up his front steps bone-tired and still bleeding. What had started as a two-day mission in Paris had gone tits up three hours in and ended up taking closer to two weeks.

As he opens the door, all he wants is something to eat and maybe a shower – if he doesn’t faceplant directly onto the couch the second he makes it inside. Two steps into the hallway, however, and his Kingsman training kicks in. He throws himself against the wall, gun drawn, before he even fully registers the soft noise that had alerted him to another presence in the house.

He creeps down the hall silently, towards the faint light emanating from underneath the parlor door. When he reaches it, he takes a deep breath and throws it open, yelling “ON YOUR KNEES!", hoping the element of surprise gives him an advantage.

“As you wish,” comes the amused reply.

Eggsy stops cold, dropping his gun arm to hang limply at his side. His wide eyes meet Harry’s smiling brown ones for the first time in three years.

If he’s being honest, Eggsy had imagined how this reunion might go in some of his weaker moments over the years, when he clung to the hope that Harry somehow survived Kentucky. He had always pictured himself saying something wildly romantic before falling into Harry’s arms for a passionate kiss.

Instead, what he says is, “What the _fuck_?”

Whatever greeting Harry had been expecting, that clearly wasn’t it. His smile falls slightly. “My dear boy,” he says, rising from the chair he’d been seated in, “I had hoped you’d be more pleased to see me.”

Eggsy gapes. “Pleased to see you? _Pleased to see you?_ I thought you were dead! You’ve been gone three years, then you break into my house and nearly get shot because you have to be the most dramatic bastard on Earth! Oh yeah, I’m bloody chuffed, mate.”

“If you would allow me to explain,” Harry begins calmly.

“It better have been the bloody apocalypse if it kept you from taking two seconds to let us know you were _alive_. What, they don’t have phones in America?” Eggsy’s ears ring from the volume of his own shouts.

“I was undercover. Merlin thought—“

It hits him like a punch in the gut. “ _Merlin thought?_ Merlin knew?!” Eggsy pauses, clenching his fists to hide the shaking, and tries to control his breathing. “He let me go to your fucking funeral. He let me walk around like a zombie for _months_ because I couldn’t go to sleep without seeing Valentine pull the trigger. He let you break my fucking hea—“ he cuts himself off abruptly as Harry reaches for him, something like devastation on his face.

“No,” he snarls, jerking away from Harry’s outstretched hand. “No, you know what? I can’t fucking do this right now. I haven’t slept in three days or showered in six. I’m starving and I’m bleeding, and I’m going to eat something and go to bed.”

He storms out of the room and down the hall. Harry trails behind him.

When he reaches the kitchen, he opens a cabinet and rummages around for some Weetabix. He doesn’t have the energy for anything more challenging. After a few seconds of fruitless searching, he comes up with an empty box and lets out a cry of frustration.

Harry says quietly, “You’re angry.”

That’s the final straw. “WHO WOULDN’T BE ANGRY? YOU ATE ALL OF MY CEREAL AND FAKED YOUR DEATH FOR THREE YEARS!” he yells, spinning to face Harry in the doorway.

Harry’s face goes blank and they both stand there for a moment with only the sound of their breathing filling the room. Then the corner of Harry’s mouth twitches, and a few seconds later he’s doubled over, laughing loudly.

Eggsy stands still in shock for a moment, and then he’s laughing too, all the tension draining from his body abruptly. When he can breathe again, he marches across the kitchen and roughly pulls Harry in by his lapels, crushing their lips together desperately. Harry responds immediately, gripping tightly at Eggsy’s hips.

When they pull apart, they’re both smiling.

“I missed you, you bastard,” Eggsy whispers into the space between them and Harry’s grin widens. If Eggsy’s eyes are a little damp, neither of them mention it.

Eggsy leans in again and breathes his next words directly against Harry’s lips.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can reblog on Tumblr [here](https://hepalien.tumblr.com/post/185259780776/cereal-killer).


End file.
